


Into the Future We Go

by jjuu1l



Series: Junior Avengers and Friends [2]
Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: But I'm not sure just yet, F/F, I think I'm gonna like actually make this a series, Like just to set up stuff and I love writing Katie reacting to her parents superstuff, M/M, Marriage, Older!Billy, Older!Teddy, So I say Katie and Virginia but it's mostly just mentioned, This is probably really confusing, oopsy, sry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjuu1l/pseuds/jjuu1l
Summary: He takes a sip of coffee before the group realizes that he’s even there.“Welcome to the future, who wants a cookie?”





	Into the Future We Go

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is and I didn't edit this because I wrote it really quickly but if you like these little drabble things and want a real plot please comment and say so because I've got a few ideas for a plot or two. Other than that please enjoy!

To say Billy feels bad is an understatement. He knew this day was going to come -mostly because it’d technically happened- but he’d forgotten about it until it was happening. Which meant his younger self had terrible timing because Katie had finally decided to bring Virginia around for dinner.

The situation in question is his teenage-self transporting into the future. Which would be easier to handle if teenage him hadn’t brought Teddy, Kate, and Cassie with him. The older Billy frowns at the teenagers standing disoriented in his living room.

“Billy what did you do?” Kate is the first one to talk. She’s glancing around nervously, though the first time through Billy had been too busy freaking out to realize how nervous she was.

Oh, what fond memories of his teenage years, being too freaking out to realize everyone else was freaking out as much as he was. Well maybe not as much, but close. He takes a sip of coffee before the group realizes that he’s even there.

“Welcome to the future, who wants a cookie?”

 

Half an hour later and he’s just ending his phone call with Katie explaining that while he _does_ want to meet Virginia he _can’t_ because a very important issue has come up. He knows she’s really his child when she dramatically replies that she’s going to hang out with Virginia until he’s done with the issue. He says he loves her and she begrudgingly says it back. Billy knows he’s going to make it up to her by not interrogating Virginia as much as he’d planned too.

When he comes back into his kitchen all four of them are trying their best to not look suspicious. Cassie’s trying to make herself slightly bigger, she’d admit to them later on that it was a tactic she used to intimidate. Teddy’s nervously chewing on a cookie while his younger self is furiously trying to figure out what went wrong. The only one who’s not trying to look innocent is Kate.

“So, did you guys like your unofficial tour around the future?” Most of them look guilty, except for Kate whose boots are collecting mud on his table. What mission had they come from before traveling forward? He couldn’t remember.

“Who are you?” Kate asks swinging her boots off the table. He frowns at the mud that ends up flung on his floor. He’d just cleaned that for goodness sake. Seeing his opportunity to not only impress but astonish, he zaps the mud off the table and floor.

“Does that answer your question Kate?” He grins into his coffee cup as he takes a long sip. Older Billy gives the teenagers a few seconds to take in the new information before looking over them again. Everyone’s looking shocked, mostly his teenage self. Almost instantly he’s bombarded with questions from three of the four.

“What’s the future like?”

“What happens to the Avengers?’

“Are we all still in contact?”

“Who’re you married to?” Teen Billy looks sheepish as his friends continue to assault him with questions. Billy remembers how strange this all felt the first time through.

He lets the teens continue with their questions until he hears the door open. His eyes shoot open, he’d forgotten about this part.

“We’ve got visitors babe.” He calls out over his shoulder which seems to stop his husband in the doorway. From their place at the table the teens can’t see Teddy which he’s partially thankful for. The wheels in his husband’s head as he doesn’t move any farther into the house.

“Do you mean Virginia? Because I’m pretty sure we knew she was coming for dinner tonight.” He calls back and Billy rolls his eyes. Billy turns to address the teens.

“Don’t get married until you realize how much of a smartass your husband is going to be. Got it guys?” They shake their heads dumbly, all of them except for younger Billy who looks like he’s going to implode on the spot. Billy laughs at his younger self.

“That’s rich coming from the original smartass himself.” Teddy yells back and older Billy laughs. The younger ones look nervous yet curious but Billy knows what’s going to happen next.

“Can we see him?” Younger Billy asks and Older Billy’s pretty sure it’s the first time he’s spoken over the course of this strange reunion. The other three teens look at Younger Billy in shock. He’s blushing like a tomato and he can vividly remember the mix of hormones taking place in his stomach. The older Billy laughs.

“Are you sure you want to know your future just yet?” He remembers squirming in his seat for almost a full minute before the younger version of himself looks him in the eye and nods nervously. That’s when the older Billy turns to Teddy. “What about you? Do you want to know about Billy’s future?”

The question seems to shock the younger Teddy. All eyes glance from Billy to Billy to Teddy. The older version remembers the minute he realizes that the person around the corner might not be Teddy, it is of course, but his younger self hadn’t known that.

They’d only been dating for a few months at this point. He’s almost sure of that. Though he’d known he was in love with Teddy since the second week when they’d almost died but Teddy had somehow kept them both calm.

Now though? Teddy looked terrified. Billy had a habit of speaking before really thinking things through which usually got them in deeper shit than just this. But swallowing Teddy nods his head slowly. The older Billy feels more affection -which only adds to the mountain of reasons he loves his husband- for Teddy. He’d been too nervous the first time through this to really think about what Teddy must be going through.

“You can come out babe.” He yells over his shoulder and he can hear Teddy come out from the doorway. Instead of the image of his husband though Billy’s treated to a slightly older Steve Rogers. Gasps come from each one of the teens and his teen self even chokes on the air. Billy remembers being a lot more disappointed than excited over the thought of marrying Captain America. “You’re such a dick.” Billy says rolling his eyes.

“Hey, it’s funnier now that we’re already married though.” Teddy says before shifting back into his more normal self. He chuckles and kisses his husband in front of the kids.

“Yes, but it was absolutely terrifying to see Steve walk in the first time. I nearly pissed myself in shock.” Billy can’t see his old self but he knows he’s staring at younger Teddy. Younger Teddy is just staring at them with a mix of emotions.

“But I had years, and years to make it up to you.” Teddy quipped back leaning over him and grabbing a cookie.

“Still a dick move.” He replied under his breath with another eye roll. Teddy just winked at him while Kate just smiled at the two of them.

Which is when Katie decides to come home.

“Okay so I know I said I was going to be at Virginia’s but-” She stops talking when she sees the teens gathered around their dinner table. “Actually,” She says backing up and pointing over her shoulder. “I’m just going to go make out with her in the car until you’ve got this all figured out. Sound good? Awesome!”

She makes her escape before both parents begin to laugh. Billy had forgotten about that happening.

“Who’s that?” Cassie asks the question this time and all eyes are on older Billy and Teddy. Before Teddy can answer Billy just winks at the couple.

“Spoilers, besides I think the rest of the team is missing you guys. It’s not smart to leave Tommy to his own devices for too long.” He sees Kate jump out of her seat ready to demand answers before he points to them and says, “ _Backtothepast.Backtothepast.Backtothepast_.”

They disappear a moment later leaving Billy and Teddy in silence once again.

“Ready to finally meet the girl courting our daughter?” Teddy asks with a cookie crumble smile. Billy leans over to wipe away the crumbs.

“You’re still such a dork.” He’s glad this dork is his though.

“Yeah, yeah, but if we hurry we can embarrass the two of them in the car. Imagine her embarrassment at her story when we bring that story up.”

“Who says they’re going to get married?” Billy asks, and Teddy only shrugs.

“It’s just a feeling I’ve got.” This time Billy smiles at his husband. He has a feeling too, a very familiar feeling. Like he’d been in this situation before, but not quite.

“Let’s go then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also! I just thought of this but if anyone would be up for beta reading these (because none of my friends have actually read the Young Avengers and therefore would be kinda bad betas) please leave a comment! I'd love to continue writing these and I'd love feedback from you guys before I just post like usual! Thanks again!


End file.
